


Taboo Oneshot Collection

by baebel



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Additional Tags to Be Added, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood Play, Caning, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demon Hannibal Lecter, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Fantasizing, Knifeplay, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Not for the faint of heart, Omegaverse, Oneshot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Permanent Injury, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Puppy Play, Puppy Will Graham, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Will Graham, Underage - Freeform, age-appropriate exploration, cross-dressing, tutor x student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baebel/pseuds/baebel
Summary: Part of a January writing challenge. Each chapter will be wildly different, so please keep checking the tags!
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 28
Kudos: 167
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	1. Can’t walk after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will loses the use of his legs.

It didn’t take long for Will to lose the feeling in his legs. Two, three hours maybe. He craned his neck to catch a glimpse of the analog clock that usually hung above Hannibal's bedside table. The wall was bare. He let his head drop back against the pillows, and began to struggle despite knowing his chances of success weren’t worth the effort. Hannibal had tied him up before, but never like this. He’d wrapped red rope around his wrists to hold them together, bound his thighs to his shins to keep him still while he fucked him. This was something else entirely. 

Will never knew quite what to expect when Hannibal asked him over on such short notice, but ignorance had never been enough to keep him away. His curiosity would kill him eventually, he was sure of it. But if Hannibal had planned to kill him, surely he’d have done it by now. Will was in the perfect position to be murdered - tired from a long day of working tirelessly against his own best interests, legs bound with smooth black rope and suspended from the posts of Hannibal's bed. It was a compromising position, even for him. He felt like a whore. Or a Christmas ham.

He tried to push back against the rope, then to curl his toes. Neither attempt succeeded. Will was slowly becoming aware that this was what Hannibal had wanted. He thought of Will as an equal, or as close as was possible, and so found it all the more fun to drag him down. He wanted Will to give up control, to admit that he needed guidance. Losing the use of his legs would certainly encourage him to do so. The thought panicked him, but he couldn't resist the small, almost sheepish smile that forced its way onto his lips. 

It was then that Hannibal opened the door and stepped inside. He returned Will’s smile before approaching the bed. He stood at the centre of the foot, knowing how Will hated to be exposed. He stood in silence for a long moment, watching as Will’s expression settled back into its usual disgruntled state.  
“Have you missed me?” Hannibal asked proudly.  
Desperately. Will thought. “Not at all.”  
Hannibal breathed in slowly, and placed a hand just below Will’s ankle. “I hope you can find it within yourself to forgive me.” He said, as though Will hadn’t already. “You’re not in any pain?”  
Will shook his head. “Numb.”  
“Perfect.”

Hannibal began to undo the ropes. He moved slowly, carefully, and leant down to press his lips against every freed inch of bare skin. Will felt like kicking him. The numbness was soon complemented by a terrible throbbing as the blood began to return to his legs, though they would still remain numb without proper treatment, and Will wouldn’t allow himself to hope. His skin was red and white, rubbed raw where the roped had rested. Hannibal seemed to adore the contrast and took great pleasure running his fingers over the marks he’d left. Will couldn’t feel the warmth of his hands, but Hannibal didn’t need him to. He could be selfish. 

Finally, Hannibal let Will’s legs fall against the bed. “You waited so patiently.” He said, and when Will didn’t respond, told him to stand.  
Will glared. “Not likely.”  
Hannibal stepped back and tucked his hands neatly behind his back. Will knew what that meant. He was waiting. He was a patient man, if nothing else, and Will knew there was no other option. He shifted towards the end of the bed and placed his feet gently on the carpeted floor. He glanced up at Hannibal to watch him smile. He sat up, braced himself, and managed to stand for a split second before his legs buckled under his weight, and he fell. It didn’t hurt as much as he’d expected it to.

Hannibal left the room again, and for one horrifying moment Will imagined he might disappear for another few hours. He breathed a sigh of relief when Hannibal returned soon after pushing a wheelchair. A wheelchair. “Jesus Christ, Hannibal.” He moaned purely out of frustration.  
Hannibal moved closer towards him, slipped his arms around his chest, and pulled Will into the chair with a surprising amount of grace. “Have you done this before?” He asked.  
Hannibal thought for a moment. “No.” He finally admitted, pushing him out of the room and into a long hallway. “Far too risky.”  
“Risky?” Will asked. He knew, but wanted to hear it from Hannibal's mouth.  
Hannibal turned into the living room, and placed Will in front of the fireplace. They could watch the flames for hours. “If the ropes had been too tight, or I’d left you too long, necessary amputation would have been a very real possibility.” He seemed to like the idea.

Instead of placing himself neatly in his usual chair, Hannibal stepped in front of Will and sunk to the floor. It was a rare sight, one Will knew to enjoy while he could. His features were shadowed by the light of the fire, allowing Will’s imagination to run wild. Sharp cheekbones, pursed lips, the distinct curve of his jaw. Hannibal was beginning to look less and less like the man Will had once believed he was. Will could feel his palms begin to sweat with anticipation, but he didn’t move. He watched as Hannibal picked up his left leg and brought it to his lips. He kissed Will as though he were worshiping him, though Will knew better. He wasn’t a God. He was a possession. 

“There are far more reliable ways to ensure I lose the use of my legs.” Will said.  
Hannibal hummed, and pressed his nose against Will’s shin. “Would have been a shame to waste them.” He replied.  
“Oh, I’m sure you could have come up with something. Slow cooked thigh, perhaps.” Will responded. “This is slower. Experimental, yes, but methodical.”  
“You’ll regain the use of your legs within another 24 hours.” Hannibal said.  
Will grinned. “And how long will you wait before breaking me again?”  
Hannibal met his gaze. “How long can you resist?”


	2. Cum Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is Hannibal’s puppy.

“Good boy.” Hannibal purred, clipping the leather leash onto Will’s collar. It was new. He gave a firm tug that brought his pet’s eyes up from the floor to meet his gaze. Will doubted he’d ever feel truly comfortable looking at him directly like this, but perhaps that was the point. He glanced away in embarrassment, cheeks growing warm, shoulders rising in a defensive hunch. Hannibal smiled and reached out to run his fingers through Will’s curls. “Look at me, Will.” he asked in a tone of voice reserved for moments like these. He tugged harder on the leash, forcing Will to acknowledge him once again.

Will let slip a meek whimper in protest but did as he was told, raising his head once more, adjusting his posture to match. He knew what was coming. Hannibal had always been fond of detailing exactly what he had planned for the night. Initially the habit had arisen in good nature, to ensure neither party crossed any boundaries, but Will suspected Hannibal had developed a taste for watching him squirm. Although he enjoyed being exposed as he was, near naked and kneeling at the feet of the man he called master, Hannibal seemed determined to push him into discomfort. 

“Have you prepared yourself as I asked?” Hannibal wanted to know. Will’s mind returned momentarily to the hour before Hannibal had arrived, which he’d spent stretching himself under the running water of a shower. He nodded, knowing he wasn’t permitted to speak. “Show me.”  
Will turned and raised his hips, head dropping as far as the leash would allow. He could hear Hannibal breathe slowly, purposefully, as he reached out to touch. He smoothed his fingers over the expanse of Wills lower back, then dipped them into the waistband of his briefs which, once removed, revealed the base of a simple silver plug.

Hannibal smiled and dusted his fingers over Will’s length with the excuse of ensuring his matching cock-ring was where it should be. Will pushed back against the touch, despite its lightness. It was so rare that he be touched by a hand other than his own. Usually, when Hannibal allowed him to cum at all, he’d be instructed to rut against a pillow or the edge of a chair. Although he’d initially found it degrading, he couldn’t deny the pleasure it provided. Hannibal pulled his hand away, and pretended not to hear Will sigh. “You’re not going to cum today.” He revealed. “I’m going to fuck you, but you’re not going to cum. Understood?”

Will wanted to beg. He hadn’t been given permission for weeks, now, and it was beginning to take its toll. His cock throbbed with need, but he was forced to ignore it. His own body was unreliable - Hannibal knew best. Will nodded and when Hannibal tugged his leash once more, turned back around to face him. He seemed pleased that Will was being so well behaved, but gave no indication a reward was due. He stood, and lead Will over to the side of the bed, tapping the mattress to order Will up onto it.

It was the only piece of furniture he was allowed to use when Hannibal was over. It had been stripped, save for it’s fitted sheet. He faced the headboard and lowered his head in submission, the same pose he’d maintained while kneeling in front of Hannibal only a moment ago. It never failed to push him further into his role, remind him what he was and who he belonged to. He made the mistake of glancing back at Hannibal, who was already working the plug out of him. Instead of chastising him as he should, Hannibal smiled calmly and held eye contact. Will suddenly felt empty, and moaned in frustration. 

He turned back to face the headboard once Hannibal began to move. He was already so hard, and watching his master’s face contort with pleasure while he fucked him was only going to make matters worse. He stayed perfectly still while Hannibal pushed into him, save for the slight arch of his neck when Hannibal tightened his grip on the leash. He decided he liked it. It meant less talking. Less thinking. When he’d initially accepted the role of Hannibal's pet, he’d worry himself out of the scene. Now, all he had to do was obey. He couldn’t imagine life without his master.

Hannibal fucked him hard and fast, a total contrast to the slow, painful pace he usually maintained. Will gripped the sheets once he realised he wasn’t going to let up, and sunk his teeth into his bottom lip to avoid speaking. It was shock that got him first. Hannibal hadn’t seemed angry- this didn’t feel like a punishment, so what had changed? It was all so much, all too fast, and Will couldn't help but moan out loud. It felt so good. Too good.  
“You remember my orders, don't you?” Hannibal huffed from behind him. “You’re not to cum.”  
Will nodded in response, but doubted Hannibal was paying all that much attention. It soon dawned on him that Hannibal might not expect Will to follow his orders.

He was pushing him, seeing how much control Will really had over his body. He’d cum with the cock ring on before, with Hannibal as his witness. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer if he didn’t show mercy, and that was exactly what Hannibal wanted.  
“Hannibal-” He murmured.  
“Head down.” Hannibal insisted, and let the leash go in favour of wrapping both hands around Will’s waist holding him in place as he fucked into him. He wasn’t usually so harsh, but couldn’t deny the rush it gave him.  
Will blinked, and felt the wet slide of a tear rolling down his cheek. He’d wanted to be good. He was always good. He tried hard to focus on anything but the hot pleasure of being fucked into the mattress, and cursed himself for failing. 

Will was so, so close. He couldn’t recall being this desperate for anything else, and was sure he’d never feel this way again. He wanted to warn Hannibal, despite knowing it would earn him a punishment. At least then perhaps his master would find it within himself to take pity on his pet and ease his demands. Then the grip on his hips tightened, and he felt the familiar pulse of Hannibal's cock inside him, the hot wetness of his seed. It was too much. Will squeezed his eyes shut and came, mouth open in a silent moan. The pleasure was incredible, but only lasted a few seconds before the shame of disobeying his master followed.

Hannibal had expected this. Wanted it, even, they both knew that. Will turned to look at him, expression still slack from his orgasm. Hannibal smiled back.  
“Perhaps we’ll have to look towards more… extreme measures.” He said.  
Will didn’t have the energy to argue. Instead he nodded and let himself slump against the bed. He could deal with the consequences of his actions in the morning.


	3. A shows B porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is Will’s tutor. While looking for a textbook, he comes across an inappropriate magazine.

“Have you gotten the results of your math test back yet?” Hannibal asked, seating himself in his usual chair just beside Will’s. Neither of them expected much, but both hoped it would prove Hannibal's tutoring had raised his grades enough to justify the weekly lessons.  
“No.” Will replied, head lowered. Hannibal was his only friend, and he didn’t want to lose him. “I asked about it- Mr. Crawford said it’d probably be marked by tomorrow.”  
Hannibal nodded. “We could meet at the library after school?” He provided.  
Will smiled. Despite only paying for an hour a week, they seemed to be spending a lot more time together as of late. “I’d like that. I’m sure you’re busy, though.”  
“Please.” Hannibal insisted. “I want to see how you did.”

Will wasn’t quite sure why he was blushing. Initially he’d chalked it up to his admiration for the older boy, but the more time they spent together, the less innocent his own reactions seemed. It was comparable to the feeling he got when Alana Bloom, the girl that sat next to him in english, brushed her elbow against his own. He’d had crushes in the past, of course he had, but something had changed. His fantasies morphed from imagining what it might feel like to be kissed to far more detailed scenarios. Alana was developing ahead of the other girls in his year, her hips rounding, breasts-

Will was pulled from his daydream by the gentle weight of a familiar hand on his shoulder. “What?” He asked. That had been happening a lot lately. It was part of the reason he’d fallen behind in class. His mind wandered to places it shouldn’t.  
“I asked if tomorrow would be alright for you.” Hannibal reiterated.  
“Oh.” Will breathed, and hoped silently his tutor hadn’t read his mind. “Oh. Yes, of course.”  
“Wonderful.” Hannibal said, and slid his hand an inch forward to rest against the base of his student’s neck for a moment. “Shall I get your books, then?” He asked, and Will realised he hadn’t bothered to set up as he usually did. He nodded, and let his head drop to the desk. He knew Hannibal understood, but it was still embarrassing. 

Hannibal stood from his chair and walked over to the small set of drawers just beside Will’s bed. It was where he kept his text-books, pencil-case and- fuck. The room was silent for a long moment, and Will felt immediately helpless. If Hannibal found the dirty magazine he’d stolen from his father, he’d never live it down. He needed to know. Will moved his head an inch and looked back to see Hannibal standing over the open drawer with the brightly-coloured magazine between his hands. His expression was blank, unreadable, and Will felt the sudden urge to apologise.  
“I’m sorry.” His voice croaked. 

“What for?” Hannibal asked. He hadn’t let go of the magazine. Why hadn’t he let go of the magazine? “The porn or the fact it was hidden poorly enough for me to find it?”  
Hearing the word ‘porn’ come out of Hannibal’s mouth was almost surreal. Hannibal didn’t know about things like porn. He was mature. Respectable. “I-...” Will swallowed. “Both?”  
Hannibal looked back at him. His eyes had always been so intimidating. They demanded respect. He looked back down at the magazine and began to flip through it as though he were waiting in line at a gas station.  
“Don’t.” Will warned, although it sounded more like a plea.  
“Why not?” Hannibal responded. “Embarrassed?”  
“Of course I’m fucking embarrassed!” Will hissed, and stormed over with the intention of shoving it back in the draw and getting on with the lesson. “Can you just- just forget it?”  
“To be completely honest William, I’m not sure I could.”

Will looked up at him, at a complete loss. How was he supposed to get out of this?  
“Is this the reason you’ve been having trouble focusing?” Hannibal asked, his voice quiet. He seemed genuinely concerned.  
Will nodded. His cheeks felt as though they were burning. “Yeah.” He finally admitted.  
Hannibal sat on the edge of Will’s bed, eyes still glued to the magazine. Finally, he said, “It’s perfectly normal for a boy your age to begin developing sexual urges.”  
Will sighed in relief and sat next to him. He hadn’t talked about this with anyone. “I know.”

“...But if it’s getting in the way-”  
“You’re right.” Will interrupted. “You’re right, I’ll stop.”  
Hannibal tore his eyes away from the magazine to instead focus on Will. “I didn’t say anything about stopping.” When Will didn’t respond, he continued. “You’re sexually frustrated, aren't you? Abstaining is only going to make things worse.”  
That didn’t sound quite right to Will, but Hannibal was older than him. More experienced. He knew these things. “It’s fine, then?” He asked.  
Hannibal let the magazine drop to the floor and placed a hand on Will’s thigh. He’d done that before, but if felt different now. “It’s fine, but not ideal. Tell me- when you get distracted in class, what exactly do you think about?”

Will swallowed. “There’s this girl.” He began. “In english. Her name’s Alana.”  
Hannibal began to rub his thigh in a way that was surely meant to be comforting. It felt good. “She’s the cause of all this, then, is she?” He asked.  
“She’s… beautiful.” Will said. “Got this long brown hair. When she touches me I feel… I can’t help but want her to touch me more.” He wasn’t sure if he was making sense, but Hannibal's slow nodding encouraged him to keep talking despite the uneasiness. “And I want to touch her, too. She wears skirts in summer, and her legs… God.”  
Hannibal's expression seemed sympathetic. “You want to hold her, don’t you? Feel your skin against hers.”  
Will nodded. “Yeah. You get it.”  
“I do.”

It was then that Will noticed Hannibal's hand had made its way under his shorts, to the edge of his briefs. “What are you doing?” He asked, despite already knowing the answer.  
“I understand because I feel the same way about you.” Hannibal provided with all the confidence in the world. “It drives you mad, doesn’t it? The need.”  
Will could feel his breath quicken. His head was fogged with what he knew to be arousal. Was this okay? “Yeah.” He agreed. “It does. I can’t think.”  
“And you don’t have to.” Hannibal provided, fingers travelling dangerously close to the length of Will’s cock. “Tell me more about this girl. Alana, was it?”

“Alana.” Will confirmed. He let his eyes close. “She’s popular, she’d never notice me. But, fuck, if she did…”  
“If she did?” Hannibal asked. Will could feel the heat of his breath on his ear. “What would you do, William? Sink to your knees in front of her? Worship the body you’d spent so long admiring from afar?” Will nodded. That sounded good. He could see it now - Alana's kind face looking down at him, her bare thighs spread. Hannibal's fingers had made their way to the base of his cock. He’d wrapped his long fingers around Will’s length - as best he could with the fabric of his underwear between them. 

Will reached out to grip Hannibal's shoulder to steady himself. He’d never imagined Hannibal would be the first to touch him like this, but he couldn’t deny the building pleasure when he began to stroke. Hannibal pressed his lips once to Wills’s neck. “Lie back for me, now.” Will could have said no. He should have. But he didn’t. He did just as Hannibal asked, lowering his head to his pillow. Hannibal hummed, pleased, and sat on top of him. Will let himself look.

Hannibal’s expression was the same as it always was. Patient and calculating. He hadn’t lost any of his usual confidence, and this reassured Will. Hannibal was the only person he truly trusted, and neither of them were willing to let it go to waste.  
“Feels good, doesn’t it?” He asked, squeezing slightly. Will gasped, placed a hand over his mouth, and nodded. It was humiliating how quickly he’d gotten aroused. “You’re so sensitive.” Hannibal made it seem like a compliment.  
Will was becoming impatient. “Just- fuck. Touch me Hannibal.”  
Hannibal raised a brow.  
“Please?”


	4. Anal Milking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega Will is in need of some comfort.

It was almost 3am by the time Will made it to Hannibal's house. Driving was always dangerous for an omega in heat but he’d had no other option. He knocked on the door with as much energy as he could muster then slumped, shaking, against it while he waited for Hannibal to arrive. He’d never turned down a visit, regardless of whether or not it was anticipated, but this was different. He’d never seen Will like this, desperate and overwhelmed with need. There was a very real possibility he’d be quite disgusted with Will’s state, or his attempts to keep his secondary gender concealed until now. 

The door opened, and Hannibal ushered him in, only pausing minutely when he was hit with the scent of Will’s heat. Despite being a beta himself, he’d always had a rather keen sense of smell. Will’s stench was hot and heavy and demanded his attention.  
“Come into the kitchen.” Hannibal urged.  
Once they’d moved into the room he sat Will down and handed him a glass of water. They refrained from speaking for a moment, opting instead to listen to the sound of Will’s ragged breath leaving his body. Every part of him hurt.   
“I’ve known for quite some time.” Hannibal began.   
Will glanced up at him. “I hadn’t expected you to be surprised.”  
Hannibal's expression shifted. “What had you expected?”

Will looked down at his hands, both wrapped around the sweating glass of water. “I don’t know.”  
Hannibal approached him cautiously, as if Will were a skittish fox caught in a trap. “You know I’m not an alpha.” He said.   
Will didn’t want an alpha. “Doesn’t matter.” He insisted.   
“Doesn’t it?” Hannibal was mere inches from him now, close enough to lower his head and whisper against his curls. “I can’t give you what you so clearly need. I can’t stretch you the way an alpha could. I can’t knot you, can’t breed you.”  
Will had never felt weaker. One slight breeze and he may very well topple over. “What do you want me to do, then? Find some- some random alpha?” The thought made him feel sick.  
“No.” Hannibal said. “I want you to let me try.”

That was all Will needed to hear. He surged forward and placed his lips against Hannibal’s. It was messy, but so incredibly satisfying. Why hadn’t he done this sooner? Hannibal let him set the pace to begin with, but quickly tuned in to the fact that Will needed to be taken. He was sick of the games, the tortuous push and pull, and just wanted to be claimed. Hannibal pushed against him and kissed him hard. How patient he’d been waiting for Will to finally give in. It was everything he’d hoped for.

Hannibal pulled away, ignoring Will’s whine of protest. They needed to get to his bedroom. “Come.” He ordered, pulling Will along with him. They moved quickly through the house until they’d reached Hannibal's room. Will didn’t need to be told to start stripping - within a minute he was completely nude. He couldn’t remember the last time another man had seen him like this, but he didn’t have the energy to be embarrassed. He kissed Hannibal again and again, and found himself being led to the foot of his bed. He needed this. Every burning inch of his skin demanded to be touched.

“Beautiful.” Hannibal murmured. He pulled away from the kiss and stood up, watching his omega squirm. He grabbed Will’s thighs and let them part, eager to catch a glimpse of his slick hole. His jaw clenched when he finally did. Any alpha would have immediately plunged into a rut at the sight, he was sure of it. He wasn’t an alpha, though, and he had little intention of acting like one. He was already beginning to feel the first stirrings of arousal in the pit of his stomach, but that could wait. He wasn’t going to rush this. Now that Will was finally where he wanted him - flushed and willing, he wasn’t going to let it go to waste. 

The first two fingers slipped in without a hint of resistance. Hannibal was in a trance, watching them disappear inside Will over and over again, each shallow thrust accompanied by a low groan from the mouth of the omega. “More.” He demanded, and Hannibal was pleased to provide. Despite his knowledge of the human body, he had expected at least some difficulty, but three minutes later he’d managed to work Will up to taking all of his fingers at once. Will had begun to rock his hips forward, desperate to encourage Hannibal to move past the second knuckle. He was far from satisfied. 

“Do you have something you’d like to ask me, Will?” Hannibal prompted.  
“Jesus, Hannibal-” Will panted. “You know.” Hannibal always knew what Will needed.  
“I’d like to hear you ask.” Hannibal twisted his hand slightly, watching it stretch him.  
“Please.” Will finally began. “Please, more. I need more.”  
Hannibal had planned to keep him begging for longer, bring him to the brink of tears before finally giving in, but his patience was wearing thin. He moved slowly, until the widest point of his hand was resting just outside of Will. He was so clearly built for this.   
“God.” Will gasp, and Hannibal smiled. 

Will reached down to wrap a hand around his length but Hannibal stopped him before he could. “You’re an omega.” He said. “You’ll act like one.”  
Will whined out of both frustration and pleasure. It had been years since he’d had a heat, let alone shared one with another man. “I can’t- I don’t know if I can-”  
“You can and you will.” Hannibal said with authority. “It’s in your nature.”  
Hannibal was rarely so blunt, so Will quickly agreed. He could be good. “Fine.” He strained, against the will of every fibre in his being. Hannibal wasn’t an alpha. He didn’t have to listen to him.

Hannibal, satisfied with Will’s answer, pushed his hand deeper still, watching in fascination. Will’s eyes widened, his hands gripped the bedsheets. This was what he wanted. The burning sensation of being stretched and filled, beyond what most alphas could achieve with their cocks alone. The pleasure was incomparable to anything he’d let himself feel before now, but his cock still strained for attention of its own. It would only take him a single stroke, maybe two, before he’d finally be able to cum. The waiting was the hardest part. He’d been on suppressants for years, and it was all finally catching up to him. He didn’t want to be patient any longer.

Will whined and let his head fall back into the mattress. Hannibal must have felt a rare twinge of sympathy then, because he began to deepen his thrusts. It was incredible what the body of an omega could take, the way Will’s hole remained stretched when Hannibal slipped his hand out completely to watch a fresh wave of slick seep from him. He could do this for hours. Will’s moans transformed into poorly structured sentences. He spoke with a desperation Hannibal had never witnessed.   
“Please-” He begged. “Oh, fuck I’m so close. I want more- Something. Hannibal, Hannibal, Hannibal.” Will chanted his name over and over, as though he was worshipping the beta.   
“No.” Hannibal insisted, shaking his head. The back of his neck was beginning to sweat. “Relax, my dear boy.”

It was an impossible thing to ask of him. Hannibal had prolonged this long enough. Will had felt close to cumming for almost a minute now, and with each thrust came closer. He sunk his teeth into his lip to stop himself from begging more than he already had, and squeezed his eyes shut. Why did Hannibal insist on making this so painful for him?  
Eventually, he felt the relief of his orgasm approach, and his entire body fell slack while pleasure claimed him, made his thighs twitch and cock spurt. Only Hannibal didn’t stop. He didn’t even pause to allow Will to ride out his orgasm- he simply kept moving, fucking him with his fist. 

Will came again as soon as his body could manage, lips parted on a protest. “Hannibal.” He said instead.  
The beta hummed in a way that Will understood meant he was aware of what he was doing, and that he had no intention to stop any time soon.


	5. Gags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gives Hannibal a blowjob through a spidergag.

Will sat neatly between Hannibal’s thighs. His hands were cuffed behind his back, jaw wide to accommodate the unfamiliar shape of a spider gag between his lips. He rested his heavy head against Hannibal’s leg and let his eyes fall closed. He could relax here in a way he hadn’t been able to replicate anywhere else, with anyone else. He’d had no choice but to accept that it wasn’t merely what they did together that entranced him, but Hannibal himself. Will had always had a soft spot for his psychiatrist, but his affection had since transformed into something far greater. Their time together was quickly becoming the sole good thing in Will’s life. The work he did for Jack, his budding romance with Alana- that was all background noise to the weekly seasons with Hannibal.

Hannibal carded through Will’s curls, watching brunette strands fall between his fingers. They weren’t always this careful or quiet, usually rather the opposite, but he’d supposed his submissive needed some time to adjust to the feeling of a new toy. They’d not used gags before now, and the spider gag looked particularly uncomfortable. Will had begun to dribble, perhaps without realising it, and was beginning to dampen Hannibal’s pants.  
“Will.” He said gently, and watched as his eyes blinked open. Once he realised he’d left a mess, his eyebrows arched in apology. “Never mind that.” Hannibal smiled. He always was so generous when it came to Will.

Hannibal unzipped his pants and slipped out his flaccid cock. Usually Will would have the honours, but without the use of his hands or mouth, there were few other options. Will glanced down, then back up to meet Hannibal’s gaze. He was thankful that his master had always allowed him to look him in the eyes - encouraged it, even. He’d miss out on so much otherwise. After a moment of waiting patiently, Hannibal nodded in permission, and Will bent himself forward. It was harder with the gag. He couldn’t wrap his lips around Hannibal and wait until he filled out as was usual. Instead, he let his tongue do the work. 

It couldn’t have been incredibly satisfying for Hannibal to begin with, the small kitten-licks and hot breath against the length of his cock, but it was all Will could manage with so little knowledge of the gag. Hannibal had taught him everything he now knew about dominance and submission and the ways it could be implemented. He’d never even set eyes on a spider gag until Hannibal had presented it to him earlier that evening. At the sight of the cold steel frame and the knowledge of what it was used for, Will was sold.

Eventually, once Hannibal’s cock had thickened, Will pulled away and resumed his initial position, his eyes round. He knew now was the time to stop and wait for permission to continue. Hannibal had, on the rare occasion, turned him around and fucked him properly. It had happened twice now, and Will made sure Hannibal was aware of just how much he enjoyed it. That didn’t seem to be on the cards today, though. Hannibal nodded and placed a hand gently in the nest of Will’s curls. He knew how his sub likes to be touched in such a way, but didn’t grip to guide him just yet. He wanted to watch his little lamb work it out himself.

Will strained against the cuffs holding his wrists behind his back. This would be far easier if he were able to use his hands, but he wasn’t in a position to complain. He’d learnt over time to do as Hannibal asked of him, and was far better off because of it. He took Hannibal in slowly, ensuring the ring was big enough to accommodate his girth. While he was becoming relatively experienced using his mouth, some of the awkwardness he remembered from his first attempt returned. He’d developed a routine he knew Hannibal was comfortable with, but that he couldn’t perform with the spider-gag in the way.

He began to move his head slowly, as close to his usual predictable rhythm as was possible. He glanced up at Hannibal for any guidance, his eyebrows arched in question.   
Hannibal obliged by tightening the hand in his hair, pulling him down further onto his cock. “You’re doing just as expected, dear Will. Keep your eyes on me, now. A little more. That’s it.”  
Will could feel Hannibal's cock press against the roof of his mouth, inch closer to the back of his throat. The saliva dribbling down his chin carved it’s path down his neck and onto his chest.

Will attempted to pull off, but Hannibal held him fast. “Allow me.” He offered.  
Will wasn’t quite sure what Hannibal meant until he pulled his head back of his own accord, then down, then back up. It meant that Will was relieved of the usual effort he put into serving his master, but had to keep himself perfectly plient, his throat relaxed and waiting to be stuffed full. Although it was difficult to maintain, he kept his gaze trained on Hannibal's expression, on the way his face changed when he felt pleasure. So few people had been privy to this side of him.

Hannibal moved Will with intention, increasing his pace. Will could feel the brush of his own bouncing curls against his forehead, the feeling of his own neglected cock twitch in arousal. He felt used, and God was it good. It didn’t take long for Hannibal to cum that evening, and when he did he quietened himself with a hand over his mouth. He was always so in control, until he wasn’t. Until he ordered Will to take him apart. He coated Will’s tongue with his spend, and watched in amusement as he attempted to swallow it. 

After the haze of his orgasm had passed, Hannibal’s fingers found their way to the buckle securing the gag to Will’s head, and released it. He placed it neatly on the table beside him, then lent down to kiss him. Will was unable to reciprocate, too deeply relaxed, but cherished it regardless.


	6. In Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-canon. Will pines for something less, Hannibal reminds him they’re in this together.

Will looked out at the bustling street below. The area was much too populated for his liking, especially considering he and Hannibal were only two short months into their escape. It wasn’t as glamorous as Hannibal consistently made it out to be. He treated their adopted lifestyle as a permanent holiday away, and spent his time as such. Will had barely left their bedroom for three days. Initially he’d wanted to part ways to avoid detection, but Hannibal had managed to convince him travelling together was the only option, that neither would stand a chance alone. How deluded Will had been.

Hannibal approached, a bottle of wine in hand. He was saying something about where it was grown, how long it took to make. Will wasn’t paying attention. Instead, he watched as a mother stilled her pram on the sidewalk to place a kiss against her husband's cheek. They were free in a way Will would never be again, and he was instantly jealous.  
“Will.” Hannibal prompted after following his gaze.  
“Hannibal.” Will respond with a twinge of dismissive attitude.  
Hannibal poured Will a glass and handed it to him. Will sipped, but didn’t bother savouring the taste. “You feel imprisoned.” He commented. 

Will drained the rest of his drink and passed the empty glass back to Hannibal. Why wouldn’t he feel imprisoned? What did a life with Hannibal, away from his work, his home, have to offer him? “You act as though we have all the freedom in the world. We don’t”  
Hannibal rose the wine glass to his nose and inhaled slowly. “Do you have an alternative in mind?” He asked.  
Will turned to meet his lovers stony gaze. “You knew I’d wanted to leave.”  
“I remember what you told me, yes.” Hannibal answered, the implication being that Will hadn’t been speaking honestly. 

They knew each other too well. It was beyond uncomfortable, but ultimately neither could imagine a life alone. Will was only playing hard to get. “Give me a reason to stay.” He prompted.  
Hannibal placed his glass on the low table behind him and approached Will, reaching out to cup his jaw. “I can think of a thousand.” He said quietly.  
Will nodded. “Go ahead.”  
Hannibal tilted Will’s head to the side, and lowered his lips to his ear. “We’ve come so far together, my love.” he purred. Will could feel his cheeks begin to flush. “After all I’ve shown you, you’re so eager to throw me aside. You wound me.”  
Will could hear the smile in Hannibal's voice. The mocking. He didn’t pull away. “You’ll heal in time.” He said.

Hannibal pressed his lips to Will’s neck. His hands rested either side of his hips, encouraging him forward. “But will you?” He asked. “How finely I’ve crafted the man you’ve become. In the hands of anyone else, you may crumble.”  
Will finally allowed himself to relax against Hannibal. “Are you jealous?” He asked. “You’ve not taken any issue with my crumbling in the past, so long as you caused it.”  
“You know.” Hannibal said, and it was true. Will did know. Their relationship was his entire world, and Hannibal intended on keeping it that way. Part of Will wanted to be alone again, but that would mean pushing aside the one thing that made his life worth living. Hannibal was all he had, and he resented him for it.

Will pulled himself back from Hannibal and shoved him against the wide window. “Look at what you’ve taken from me.” He demanded, though his voice was calm.  
Hannibal did as he was asked, watching the people pass below him. Everyday, average people. Boring people. “Is what we have comparable to the predictable lives of billions of others?” It was almost insulting to consider.  
Will began palming Hannibal over the fabric of his pants. He wanted Hannibal to understand. “This life is miles from the one I was comfortable living until you weaved yourself into my mind. It’s only fitting that you take responsibility.”  
“Responsibility…” Hannibal smiled. “Then you must do the same. You entrapped me as much as I did you.” He turned back to look at his lover. “Stay with me, Will.”

Will’s kiss was fierce and demanding. His forwardness was likely a result of his anger, but Hannibal couldn’t find it within himself to complain. He was already half-hard, despite the potential witnesses strolling on the streets below. Hannibal had never been a voyeur, not in this sense of the word, but doubted Will would have the patience to move anywhere else. Will broke the kiss and forced Hannibal’s head back into place - pressed against the glass of the window, ready to meet the eyes of anyone who glanced upwards. When Will began to unbuckle his belt, Hannibal pressed his palms to the glass to steady himself. 

The first brush of Will’s fingers against his cock was enough to elicit a quiet moan from between his lips. Will so rarely touched him like this without prompt and, although they both knew Hannibal was in complete control, there was no harm in letting him pretend. He shifted his hips, pressing back against Will’s, against the shape of his cock.  
“Not going to work.” Will said sternly, but worked his hips forward all the same. He stroked Hannibal with a quickness one would expect from a hesitant teenager, rather than the matured lovers they were. He demanded control and yet, at the same time, failed to use it.

That didn’t mean that Hannibal wasn’t aroused. He let his line of sight wander the streets, nervous he’d be exposed. It would have been clear what was happening from his flushed cheeks, from the way Will pushed against him. “Will.” He said, his cock throbbing. It had only been a few minutes, and yet.  
“Already, my love?” Will mocked, and stroked faster. While Hannibal’s voice was heavy with the sound of sex, Will’s managed to remain cold. “I’d expected more from you.”  
Hannibal squirmed. He didn’t want to be as close as he was, but there was little helping it now.

Hannibal’s mouth fell open. He began to moan, quietly, but honestly. Had he more control over himself, perhaps Will would have fucked him properly. Instead, all he’d earned himself was a handjob. “Will.” He warned again, feeling the heat in his gut built, his eyes flutter closed. He was already so close, and Will didn’t indicate he would be stopping any time soon to prolong the experience. He could feel Will’s breath against his neck, and then his teeth latch onto his neck, the pain was quickly overshadowed by pleasure as he came onto the window, stilling completely in Will’s arms. His mind was still swimming in pleasure when Will whispered against his ear; “I’ll stay. For as long as you want me.”


	7. Kissing something that shouldn’t be kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal kisses Will’s wounds better.

Will had grown to enjoy whatever touch Hannibal rewarded him with, affectionate or otherwise. He was familiar with pain, especially pain caused by Hannibal, and so hadn’t questioned it when his lover presented him with a small knife, similar to the one he used for gutting fish. It was curved and well-crafted, sharp enough to slice through human skin. He’d been nervous, of course he had, but relaxed completely once Hannibal made the first cut. He’d been careful, pinned Will’s leg to the bed before holding the weapon against his inner thigh. The real pain was short-lived before settling into a more bearable sensation. Hannibal had pinched the skin around the wound and squeezed, watched as the blood flowed.

Will had attempted to adjust himself, pull his leg up to avoid staining Hannibal's bedsheets, but was stopped. Once he understood he was meant to stay perfectly still, it was far easier to withstand the cuts. They came relatively quickly. He’d expected Hannibal to draw this out for as long as possible, but he instead seemed eager to keep a pace fast enough that Will wasn’t given time to recover between each new wound. Will lost track after about a dozen, but guessed there were as many as 20 lining the insides of his thighs. He could only just see them if he craned his neck, but focusing solely on the physical effects was too much.

His gaze rose to meet Hannibal’s, who was beginning to let himself slip. The carefully crafted veneer was fading with each hour they spent together, but this, watching the blood seep from Will’s legs, frame him so perfectly, was almost too much. He placed the blade to the side and leant forward, pressing his lips against Will’s wounds. The taste of blood was not unfamiliar to him, though the feeling of Will’s warm flesh against his own, of lapping the blood directly from its source, was. It felt warm and rich and comforting. Will moaned airily and Hannibal was pleasantly reminded that the taste of him was unlike the taste of any past victims, because it was lined with surrender, not struggle. 

Will wanted this just as much as Hannibal did, not because he desired to be cut and bled, but because he’d been asked to. Every time he laid eyes on Hannibals face, met his demanding gaze, it was easier to imagine submitting himself completely. He no longer questioned any of Hannibal's choices unless he was prompted to, and even then looked to the other man for guidance. Hannibal tongued the wounds, allowing his saliva to mix with the red of blood. When he pulled away, Will smiled to see their combined fluids coating his lips. Hannibal smiled back and turned to the other leg to do the same.

His position often meant that he could brush up against Will’s cock, which meant he remained hard through the entire process, and whimpered each time he was given the attention he so clearly needed. By the time Hannibal had drained each wound of it’s blood twice over, Will was close to begging. Hannibal had told him to remain quiet, though, so instead of speaking he tilted his hips upward in a silent plea. Hannibal's smile returned yet again as he leant down and placed a kiss against the base of his cock instead. Will whined but quietened when Hannibal paused in response.

Hannibal took the head of Will’s cock into his mouth, and let his tongue curl around its shape. Will bucked upwards, thrusting his length further inside Hannibal's mouth. It was so rare that Hannibal did this for him, and he had every intention of taking advantage while he could. The feeling of Hannibal’s lips around his cock was still unfamiliar to him. Watching every inch of him be swallowed over and over again was beyond arousing. Will promised himself silently he’d burn the image into his mind. There was no telling if and when he’d experience it again. Hannibal’s eyes fluttered closed. His hands gripped Will’s thighs, his fingers bathing in the blood. It was so brilliantly red against his skin.

Will allowed his head to fall back, his eyes to close. The pain was still there, a low, burning sensation, but it was nothing compared to the pleasure of his cock given so much attention. It took an extraordinary amount of control to keep himself from grabbing Hannibal’s head and fucking up into his mouth. That had never ended well. Will knew more than anyone that Hannibal liked to be in control, even from his current position. Despite having a cock lodged down his throat, there was little doubt who remained dominant. He could pull back right now, if he chose to, leave Will’s length wet with spit and aching for more, and Will wouldn’t have complained. 

He didn’t pull back, though. Instead he lowered his head forward, making up for the limited movement Will could manage with his hips alone. The mix of sweat, precum and blood was disgusting in a way that drove his own arousal further. His cock was stiff against his leg. He couldn’t recall the last time he’d ignored his own needs in order to ensure the pleasure of his partner. Will was ruining him. He placed a palm against his clothed cock and moaned around Will. He’d initially planned on fucking him, but couldn’t pull away. 

Will arched and struggled to maintain the pace he’d set, and Hannibal knew. His grip on Will's thighs tightened, and he watched eagerly as the face of the man above him contorted in pleasure. “I’m close.” Will warned, expecting that Hannibal would pull back and not let him cum just yet. When he didn’t, the pleasure was incredible. His hips jerked forward, ensuring that every drop of cum would dribble down Hannibal's throat. Will had never been fond of the taste but Hannibal was another matter. He actually had the audacity to lick his lips when Will finally pulled his cock from between his lips.


	8. Need some help with that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will stops using suppressants and considers Hannibal’s offer.

Will slumped in his chair, eyes dancing around the room to avoid Hannibal’s. They hadn’t quite yet become friendly enough for gazes to meet, especially given their secondary genders. It was incredibly old-fashioned to believe that an Omega should avert his eyes when in the presence of an alpha, but Hannibal struck him as an old-fashioned man. The three-piece suits certainly contributed, as did his office. It was an uncomfortable space to be in.  
“Jack warned me you may be particularly skittish.” Hannibal mentioned, eyeing the way Will pulled at a loose thread on the end of his sleeve. “Why?”

Will’s eyes moved to the window. “Jack suggested my suppressants were to blame for the stress.” It had been known to happen, especially once omegas reached a certain age.   
“And you stopped taking them?” Hannibal asked.   
“Just yesterday.” Will explained. “Could take a while for my heat to kick in.”  
“You haven’t experienced a heat in 14 years.” Hannibal said slowly. “Do you have a plan?”  
“Yeah.” Will responded, and when Hannibal was silent, continued. “Lock-down. Alone.”  
Hannibal felt himself pause. Lock-down was, for most omegas, a last resort. “Why not hire a service? I have a few I could recommend-”  
“No service.” Will said with authority, then cleared his throat. “I need to be alone.”

It was reasonable to be wary of the risks, but Hannibal still wasn’t sure Will suffering his heat alone would be in his best interests. “The stress an omega feels during lock-down would hardly be an appropriate replacement to what you’re currently experiencing.”  
Will shifted in his seat. “It’ll be over in a few days.”  
Hannibal crossed his legs, and attempted to catch Will’s gaze. “There is only so much you can do to keep yourself from feeling.” He said quietly. “Without suppressants, there are no barriers for the animal part of your brain. You will be in pain.”  
Will had experienced far too much pain recently. The trauma of killing Garret Jacob Hobbs, the ongoing wait for his daughter to finally awaken. “What other option do I have?”

The question was rhetorical, but Hannibal gave him an answer regardless. “Me.”  
The room fell silent. Will felt laughter bubble in the back of his throat. There was, in his mind, very little chance that Hannibal was serious. Even if he did want to run the risk of sleeping with an omega, why would he choose Will? He was well past his prime, and hardly what most would call attractive by omega standards. Most assumed him to be a beta. He couldn’t help the way his heart thudded in his chest at the idea, though. Hannibal was an intimidating force, and knew it.

Will should have left immediately. Hannibal had more than overstepped. “Why?” He asked.  
Hannibal rose from his seat and stepped slowly towards Will, attempting once again to catch his gaze. “The way you interact with other alphas is incomparable to the way you interact with me. Most would consider the way you speak to Jack incredibly worrying.”   
Will shrugged. “I don’t see how that’s any of your concern.”  
Hannibal placed a hand on Will’s cheek. “Because you treat me with as much respect as you can bear. You keep your gaze lowered. You only speak when spoken to.”  
Will could feel his cheeks begin to burn. It was true, in part, but he’d never been able to admit it. “That’s a bit presumptuous.”

Hannibal began to stroke Will’s cheek with the side of his thumb. “Look at me, Will.”  
When he did, his breath hitched. Hannibal’s eyes were cold and fierce and gripping. He couldn’t turn away. Instead of responding verbally, he whimpered. Jesus.  
“There’s an easy way to fix this, Will.” He said. “Giving in isn’t as hard as you imagine.”  
Will tried to turn his head away, but Hannibal held him still. “Hannibal, please…” It was an intentionally weak protest, and Hannibal didn’t bother to dignify it with a response. It was becoming clearer that Will wanted this as much as he did. 

Hannibal turned Will’s head to the side, and lent in. Will’s pheromones had yet to return, but the smell of him remained. Will shivered and pushed back against the touch, presenting himself to Hannibal. Despite having despised it in the past, being recognized as an omega now felt good, even if he had needed some encouragement. But Hannibal wasn’t just proposing physical closeness. He wanted to fuck Will through his heat, a very intimate experience in comparison. Will would have no control over expressing what he wanted, and didn’t let himself believe for one second that Hannibal would have the power to hold himself back.

Then there was the issue of privacy. If they took a week off at the same time, those he worked with would instantly clue in to the fact that not only was Will an omega, he’d surrendered himself to Hannibal. “They’ll know.” He gasped. “Alana. Jack. They’ll know.”  
“I fail to see the harm.” Hannibal responded, his lips brushing the lobe of Will’s ear. He was so sensitive. “Are you concerned they’ll be jealous?”  
WIll could hear the smile in his voice. Hannibal knew he didn’t think of himself as anywhere close to desirable. “No, it’s not that.” He already had trouble navigating social situations. Adding a relationship with Hannibal to the mix surely wouldn’t do him any favours.

Hannibal’s first kiss landed on Will’s jaw. “This is not about them.” He said, voice low. “This is about you and your needs. I can give you what you crave Will, you only have to give the word.”  
Will didn’t respond, and Hannibal continued to elaborate. “I’ll claim you the way any omega aches to be claimed. I’ll watch as you come apart beneath me and then sink myself into you. You’d like that.” It was a statement of fact, not a question.  
Will swallowed. “Hannibal-”

The knock on the door was loud and jarring over the quiet of the room. They’d been interrupted. Hannibal sighed to himself and pulled back, finally allowing Will to breathe. “Think about it.” He insisted before stepping over to the door. Will watched as he spoke with a man he didn’t recognize for all of three seconds before deciding now was the perfect opportunity to leave. He approached the door and gave a quick goodbye to Hannibal before slipping out of the building and onto the street below. Will decided he wasn’t going to call Hannibal ahead of time, but once he was in heat there’d be no stopping him.


	9. Self-discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will explores his feminine side and fantasises about Hannibal, the older boy who attends to school opposite his.

Alone and bored, a young Will clambered the ladder leading to the attic. His father was typically rather protective of it, though he had few clues as to why. With little else to entertain him, digging through old cardboard boxes would have to suffice. He made his way into the room and held a hand over his mouth to stifle his coughing. He blinked into the darkness and slid his hand over the mouldy wood until he reached the lightswitch. After a few attempts, the light finally managed to flicker on and illuminate the stacks of boxes and books and old photo albums. 

Will nearly jumped out of his skin when he first laid eyes on the pale figure in the back of the room before coming to realise it was a mannequin draped in fabric. He approached it cautiously, and once he was sure it would remain entirely inanimate, reached out to run his fingers over the layers of khaki sequins covering the dress. The neckline dipped low to meet a crumpled middle section that flowed into a simple short skirt. His mother had died years ago and Will’s memory of her was foggy, but he gradually came to remember watching her place and pin and sew fabric while his father was at work. This must have been hers.

Will stepped to the back of the mannequin and reached up, just over his head, to undo the button at the top of the dress and tug it off. It took a few attempts, but he managed it eventually. Will hadn’t noticed until now but there was a mirror standing opposite him, leaning against an old bookcase. He approached it slowly, and held the dress up to himself. The skirt fell well past his knees, and the open back wouldn’t do any favours in keeping it in any one place, but he couldn’t help but feel it would suit him much better than the stained shorts and second-hand flannel he currently wore. Mom wouldn’t have minded.

It took Will all of ten seconds to kick his shorts off and fling his shirt over his head and into an unseen corner. The dress shone beautifully, shifting as he held it up to catch the light. After deciding he couldn’t wait any longer, Will stepped into the skirt and pulled it over his hips. The fabric felt incredibly soft against his skin, as though it might rip if he moved too fast. He pushed his thin arms through the sleeves, and reached back in an attempt to button it back up. He tried at least a dozen times before deciding it wasn’t worth the effort and turned to look at himself in the mirror.

Though the dress was comically large for his frame, it still managed to hint at curves that didn’t exist. The bottom of the neckline almost reached the centre of his stomach, but succeeded in concealing the small peaks of his nipples. Will stepped forward and pressed both hands to the mirror, leaning in as though he were going to place his lips against those of his reflection. He’d never considered himself good-looking, but perhaps, with the right amount of effort, he could be. He turned his head at an angle and fluttered his eyelashes. They often earned him compliments from the girls at school. They’d point out how long and thick and dark they were. 

Will had always been jealous of girls his age. He wanted to be close to them in a way that the other boys didn’t seem to experience. His fantasies were often inspired by the way they played with one-another’s hair, or the careful application of shiny pink lip gloss. Will’s mind spun once again back to his mother, and he recalled the makeup bag that used to rest next to the bathroom sink. He opened the nearest cardboard box and began to rummage through it. When the first attempt didn’t succeed, he tried again. Five boxes later he’d finally found it - a small golden pouch. He eagerly unzipped it and tipped it’s contents to the floor, then sat cross-legged beside it. 

He picked up a thin, pink tube and unscrewed the cap. The gloss was tinted but sheer, similar to the ones the girls at school used so frequently. He moved himself closer to the mirror and leant in, raising a shaking hand to apply the gloss to his lips. It took a surprising amount of effort to keep himself steady, but he eventually managed a smooth, even coat. Will watched himself breathe and felt a familiar burning sensation somewhere deep inside him. He pressed his lips to the mirror and pulled back to see the evidence. It sent a wave of satisfaction over him. 

Will’s cock was already beginning to thicken. What would it be like to kiss another person, rather than his dead mother’s dusty old mirror? He hadn’t had the chance to experience it for himself just yet but his closest friend, Alana, had. She’d kissed Hannibal, a boy from the highschool across the road. She’d described it as passionate, as though she felt helpless to resist him. Will could imagine what that might feel like. Pushed up against the brick at the back of the school, held in place by Hannibal's demanding grip. He’d only seen him a handful of times and they’d never spoken, but Will’s imagination provided all the necessary details. 

He would watch Will with cold eyes and mention how pretty he looked flushed and submissive. Will would whimper in response, completely at a loss for words. He would press his lips to Wills neck, instruct him to begin touching himself. Will would, without question, and be relieved when Hannibal encouraged him to spread his legs further, to tift his head, to stroke faster - God, Hannibal. What would he think of Will if he saw him like this? Dressed in clothes he shouldn’t be in, watching himself wrap his fingers around his length. Would he tease him, as the other boys no doubt would? Or would he pull him closer and ravish him?


	10. Double Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wakes up in a sweat to the presence of two mysterious figures.

A feeling of terror pulled Will from his already forgotten nightmare. He was drenched in sweat and panting hard, searching the dark room to reassure himself of his solitude. It was the third instance this week, but it was still just as hard to bare. He’d poured himself over research and adjusted half a dozen of his habits in the hope any one of them would lead to a peaceful night’s sleep. Less alcohol. Less caffeine. No TV before bed. He’d even considered turning back to the God he knew as a young boy, and had mumbled a prayer below his breath before falling asleep that night, hopeless as it felt. What he was experiencing took no notice of his efforts and insisted on ruining him.

Will paused, feeling a slight movement at the end of his bed. It wasn’t uncommon for his dogs to demand attention at this time of night, but the feeling of cold horror that crept up his spine reminded him to be cautious. He wasn’t usually a superstitious man, but his mind reeled with images of ghosts and demons and whatever else was currently standing at the end of his bed. It took him a long while to speak.  
“Winston?” His voice was dry and unsure. He swallowed.  
The creature - and there was a creature, he was sure of it now -, placed a black hand on the edge of the bed. Will could feel it’s weight. His heart jumped into his throat. Please, let him still be dreaming.

Will began to slide feet up the bed, slowly at first, but a second hand placed itself along-side the first. He didn’t even realise he was crying until he felt the warm wetness of tears streaming down his face. He couldn’t remember feeling anything comparable to the sheer panic that coursed through him now, demanding each of his hairs to stand on end, for his palms to shake, for his neck to sweat. It was utter hopelessness, grief for himself. Surely, emotions like these wouldn’t be elicited from a minor dietary issue or an overactive brain. He was going mad, he could feel it.

“You’re not going mad.” A voice said. Will’s ears began to ring. He didn’t reply. “Just approaching unfamiliar territory.” He, whatever he was, spoke with all the calm in the world, slowly and surely, as if he’d done this a thousand times. Will felt like screaming as the figure lent forward, into the red light of Will’s alarm clock. The face hinted at human, but with incredibly high cheekbones and a thin smile. Like a skull. “Calm yourself for us, Will Graham.”  
Will gasped, completely sure he’d be unable to follow the orders of the stranger, but found after regulating his breath, a warmth of knowing settled in his gut in a way that was beyond his doing. He was as calm as he could possibly be. “Us?” He asked.

From behind the stranger stepped another creature exactly like himself. “We were unsure how you’d react to one of us, let alone both. You’re calm, now. You’ll accept us.”  
It was then that Will realised not only were these creatures encouraging him to do as they suggested, they were instructing him with the power of some unseen force he was unable to resist. “What do you want?” He asked. He didn’t have any interest in who or what they were, or how they managed to keep control over him. He wanted them gone as soon as was possible.  
Perhaps they sensed this, because the initial creature responded. “We want to know you, and for you to know us. We’ve been waiting for this moment, Will.”  
Will hadn’t the faintest clue what that could mean, but he wasn’t going to wait to find out. Now that he was less terrified, despite the circumstances, he had every intention of putting up a fight. He moved his leg only an inch, and the second beast was upon him, twisting him to the side with his hands behind his back.  
“You’re going to enjoy this.” He purred against the shell of Will’s ear.  
He thrashed in his grip like an animal with it’s foot in a trap, aching to be released from his hold, but within a minute the struggle had ceased completely. Despite the rational part of Will’s mind insisting otherwise, he began to consider his attacker’s proposition. “What?” He asked.

The creature shifted it’s hips against Will’s back, making his erection known. “God.” Will gasped.  
Both creatures smiled in response, then said in unison: “Not quite.”  
With the terror gone and replaced with want, Will began to move his hips back against the stranger’s. He could no longer string together a constructive thought. Instead, his mind was being filled with fantasies whispered to him. “I think you can take us both, William. Would you like that?”  
Will nodded, and immediately found himself above the creature, filled with the shape of his thick cock.

It had happened instantly, but Will felt none of the pain he should. Before he had time to grip the headboard to balance himself, the creature below him was pounding into him in a way that could only be described as ferocious. His mouth fell open on a whine as his strangely slick hole was abused, filled and fucked by the creature he’d been so terrified of only moments ago. Now he only felt lust, a burning need for more despite the already overwhelming pleasure. “Fuck.” He swore, and then again, because he couldn’t bring himself to say anything more significant. His mind was blank. “Fuck. Oh, my god. Fuck.”

Will wasn’t usually this vocal, but he didn’t have much control over the stream of nonsensical praise that fell from his lips. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this exposed to anyone but himself, and the feeling was euphoric. He’d fulfilled the creatures requests to know him, and felt he knew them better with every passing second. Their desires echoed his own, so when the head of a second cock inched past the rim of his hole alongside the first, he felt nothing but greed. He’d never done anything close to this, never in his life felt so full, but had never felt satisfied in the way he did now, either. The heat of the body below him, the press of the second creatures chest on his back. He felt surrounded in the best way possible. 

They moved in a constant rhythm that ensured Will was never left empty and wanting. The creature below him watched him with pale eyes that demanded their stare be met, the creature behind him expressed his affection in the slow brush of teeth against the back of Will’s neck. It wasn’t quite a threat, because all three of them knew Will would submit to any request without hesitation. There was no implications needed, no requests. The creatures knew what they wanted, and Will was more than happy to give it to them. The pace was too much for Will to keep up with, so he let himself fall forward, cheek resting against the chest of the creature. He’d completely surrendered, and blissfully enjoyed every second of it.

“Our beautiful Will.” They admired, voices as calm and collected as they had always been.  
“Yours.” Will found himself saying, and it was true. The horrors of his nightmare had melted away, replaced by the charms of his new friends. “All yours.”  
He could feel his own cock throb despite having neglected it, and knew he didn’t have long to last. The creatures must have recognised this because they began fuckinger him harder, at a pace Will was sure no human man could maintain.  
“Cum for us, sweet Will. Let us bring you pleasure.” 

Will did a second later, allowing the building pleasure to finally crash down onto him in waves. His cock spurted over the stomach of one of the creatures, and he felt his eyes fall closed. He twitched slightly, moaning his thanks. It was without a doubt the best orgasm he’d ever experienced. Bathing in the after-glow, Will concluded that he’d finally found the solution to his long-suffered nightmares. He only hoped the creatures would agree.


	11. Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal walks in on Will and his boyfriend, Frederick.

Frederick placed a possessive hand on the back of Will’s neck, holding him in place as they kissed. Will whimpered in response but stilled as he was guided to, pressing his hands against his boyfriend's chest. Kissing him felt nice. It was warm, it was secure, it was predictable. He wasn’t the first boy to show interest in Will, but he was the first that’d made it to his room, a notable milestone in the early relationships of any teenager. He’d never allowed himself to go this far until now, afraid once he did there’d be no turning back. Frederick had promised to move at as slow a pace as Will was comfortable with.

Frederick pulled Will down on top of him, the bed beneath them squeaking. Will immediately felt the heat of his boyfriend’s growing erection resting against his thigh and moved to pull away, only to be encouraged back down again with a tad more force.   
“I’m not gonna make you do anything.” Frederick promised. “Just want you to feel it.”  
Will wasn’t sure he should, but he couldn’t deny his curiosity. He’d never been able to get hard from kissing alone, but it never took much for Frederick. He sighed shakily against his lips and nodded. “Fine.” He said. “But that’s it, yeah?”  
Frederick nodded in response and pushed his hips forward, pressing his length against the body of the boy above him. 

Will squeezed his eyes shut and placed a shaking hand over the bulge in Frederick’s pants. It was almost surreal to finally touch another boy like this. It meant something. Frederick moaned, and Will returned his praise with a sheepish smile. He didn’t know what he was doing but, as far as he was aware, neither did his boyfriend.   
“You want me to touch you?” Will offered. “I mean, properly?” Despite his initial worry, Will found himself quite eager. Frederick nodded his consent enthusiastically, and Will began to unbutton his pants. Frederick’s cock was a similar size to Will’s but thinner and slightly curved.

Will wrapped his fingers around it and began to stroke slowly, watching as Frederick reacted. His mouth fell open, his head pushed back into the plush of the pillow below his head. Will shifted to kiss his neck and continued to stroke, but maintained a painfully slow pace. He wasn’t as aroused as he ought to be, but he’d always been a curious boy and so far his time with Frederick had proven to be fascinating. The way his cheeks flushed pink, the way he canted his hips upward when Will paused, even if only for a moment. It was a perfectly comfortable experience thus far. He wasn’t entirely sure what he’d been so worried about.

It was then that the door opened. Will jumped back from Fredrick as though he’d been burned before recognizing the man in the door-way as his older brother’s closest friend, Hannibal. He felt his stomach drop, his eyes immediately begin to water, and his cheeks flush. Frederick tugged a loose blanket over his hips and stared at Hannibal in shock.  
“What- who the hell are you?” He demanded.   
Will glanced away, not quite brave enough to face the burn he knew was coming. “Get out.” Was all he could say, though Hannibal refused. Instead, he stepped further into the room and closed the door behind him. 

The room was quiet for a long moment. “Why don’t you introduce me?” Hannibal asked.  
Will was confused, and hesitated before answering. Hannibal had never been particularly malicious in the past. Perhaps if he played along now his inevitable punishment would be lessened. “This is Frederick.” Will answered, voice lined with uncertainty.  
“Is Frederick your boyfriend?” He spoke with such authority.  
Will couldn’t bring himself to answer verbally, but nodded instead.   
Hannibal approached the bed and watched as Frederick’s grip on the blanket tightened. He made his way over to Will’s desk and sat down, turning the chair to face the bed. “Don’t stop on my account.”

“I’m sorry, who the fuck is this?” Fredrick asked yet again, clearly annoyed that Hannibal hadn’t dignified his question with a response. He was a bit like that.  
Will couldn’t answer, afraid that if he did, he'd somehow slip up. He liked Fredrick well enough, but Hannibal was on an entirely different level. He was older. More experienced.   
“What do you want? Can’t you see we’re kinda busy here?” He asked. Will had never noticed how grating his voice sounded until now.   
“What do I want?” Hannibal asked, crossing one leg over the other. Although he was answering Fedrick’s question, his gaze remained on Will. “I want you to keep going. I wouldn’t want to wedge myself between young lovers.”

Will turned back to Fredrick and kissed him hard. It felt better than it usually did, with the watchful eyes of Hannibal Lecter just feet away. He’d never thought of himself as an exhibitionist, but knowing that every move he made was tracked by the familiar cold stare of the boy he most admired changed things. Fredrick pushed him back, eyebrows arched in confusion. Will was rarely so enthusiastic, especially in the presence of others. Something was going on, and he was going to find out what.   
“You gonna tell me what the hell is going on?” he asked softly, still unsure.  
Will looked to Hannibal, then to Fredrick, at a complete loss for how to respond. 

“It’s getting a little late.” Hannibal interrupted. “I’m sure your mother will be wanting you home for dinner sometime soon.”  
Fredrick looked confused. Pathetic, Hannibal thought. He still hadn’t clued in. “No, I- I’m staying here tonight. Will invited me.”  
Hannibal cocked his head to the side slightly, lips pressed into a thin smile. “I’m sure he did. Plans have changed.”  
Frederick looked to Will, and upon seeing the expression of embarrassment on his face, immediately stood from the bed, buttoning his pants hurriedly. “You’re not gonna defend me in front of this prick, huh?” He asked.

Will shook his head slightly, and eyed his bedroom door. Frederick finally got the hint and managed to drag himself out of the room without another comment, finally leaving Hannibal alone with Will. The older boy smiled. “Cruel, Will. Really. You know you can do much better than that.” He stood from the desk chair and approached the bed before placing a loving hand on Will’s chin, demanding to have his gaze met. “Such a pretty pair of lips. I hate to see them used by such a rude young man.”


	12. How can I improve my grades?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headmaster Hannibal bends Will over his desk.

Headmaster Lecter was the subject of a rather impressive collection of rumours. Some of the boys at the school claimed he was a vampire, thin and pale and mysterious as he was. Others insisted his origin was more alien in nature, accounting for his high cheekbones and strange accent. The teachers chimed in on occasion, though they seemed to be more interested on why he’d been spending so much time with the english teacher, Alana Bloom of late. Will hadn’t taken any interest in these rumours until he’d landed a meeting with the man himself. His grades weren’t where they should be, and the headmaster deemed it important enough to earn his direct attention. 

The other boys in Will’s year had teased him relentlessly, insisting he was Lecter’s next victim, feigning tears as though they expected never to see him again. He’d known their concerns weren’t genuine, but it sent him into a spiral of worry all the same. By the time he’d made it to Hannibal's office he was shaking in fear, desperate to be reassured his anxiety was baseless. His headmaster had done little to comfort him, and instead opted to bend him over the edge of his desk and strip his bottom half, leaving Will exposed. He’d heard this rumour, too. The rumour stating that Hannibal was an old-fashioned man who preferred to punish his students in old-fashioned ways. 

“Have you been caned before, William?” He asked in a cold voice.  
Will shook his head. His entire body was stiff with an intense sense of confusion. Surely, there was not a school in America that would allow such abuse. He’d heard the horror stories from older generations about the pain of a ruler across waiting knuckles, the ache of a bruised behind. He’d always been thankful he’d never have to endure such cruelty. “No, sir.” He answered.  
Hannibal seemed to sense the fear in his voice- the desperation. He placed a hand on the back of Will’s neck, angling him just so, and moving his fingers lazily through his students loose curls. “You were such a promising student, Will. So bright. It’s a shame.” He stepped back. “We’ll start with five.” 

Will couldn’t bring himself to nod. Instead, he listened silently as Hannibal moved through the room, returning to stand behind him with the length of a cane. Will didn’t turn to look, he didn’t need to. Instead, he wiped the first hint of a tear from his cheek and pressed his forehead into the wood of his headmaster's desk. From now on, he’d be a better student. He’d do everything in his power to ensure his grades improved. He’d never pick a fight. He would be exactly the boy Headmaster Lecter wanted him to be.

The pain of first strike took a moment to register, but Will screamed as soon as he heard the sound of the cane against his skin. It was sharp at first, then came the long burn of pain, the searing sensation similar to what he imagined being branded felt like. And he did feel branded. He wouldn’t be able to walk or sit or stand without a reminder of what he’d done. Of how he’d disappointed his headmaster. “God-” He cut himself off before he let anything particularly distasteful slip. He replaced the need to curse with a pattern of heavy, controlled breathing, enough to steady himself for the second stroke.

It hurt worse than the first, presumably because Lecter had intentionally layered them atop one-another. “Quiet, William.’ He instructed after his student moaned out loud in agony.   
But it hurt, oh, God it hurt. While Will had anticipated pain, he’d expected himself to be able to keep quiet at the very least. The room was filled with his sobs, the back end of silent screams. Hannibal gave him a long moment to recover, and smoothed his hands over Will’s burning thighs. They were such a lovely pink colour already. “Will. I’m not going to ask again.”  
“S-sorry…” Will gasped, burying his forehead in the crook of his arm.

It was the third that changed things. Headmaster Lecter had lessened the force at which he hit. It wasn’t enough to elicit a scream, but it did make Will jump. He whimpered slightly when Hannibal dragged the tip of the cane over his thighs. He was suddenly aware of how sensitive he’d become. Though his mind had emptied itself to make space for a complex mix of confusion, shock and pain, he was still able to feel every move that his headmaster made, every slight touch of his fingertips tracing the long, red stripes he’d placed against Will’s thighs. Despite coming from the same man who was striking him, the touch felt almost soothing in nature. Will’s lips parted. He wanted more. 

The fourth strike was similar to it’s successor, strong, but not a demonstration of strength. It was calculated. It seemed almost as though Headmaster Lecter had clued into the fact that Will enjoyed a far softer touch and was allowing him this small pleasure. Not quite an apology, but a sympathy. Will wasn’t going to allow himself to hope. This could just as easily be an attempt at convincing him to lower his guard. Or humiliate him. Once again, Hannibal placed the cane against the desk and instead placed his hands on Will’s thighs, smoothing over the pinkness he’d inflicted. Initially Will had assumed it was an attempt at easing the bite of his cane, but there was little doubt in his mind now that his headmaster received some pleasure from touching him. It would explain so much. 

The fifth came, and then so did the sixth. The seventh. The eighth. Will had forgotten his promise to be quiet and instead allowed himself to moan on each strike. The pain felt different now that he’d seen a glimpse of his headmasters real intentions. It felt satisfying in a way he’d rarely allowed himself to feel in the past. With each stroke, Hannibal's breathing quickened. He was no longer completely in control of the situation. Instead, he seemed as desperate as Will, needy to expel some sick need to hurt the boy bent over before him. When he finally stopped, and dropped the cane to the floor, Will turned to face him.

His face was red, covered in a wet sheen of tears. “May I leave?” He asked, not entirely sure what answer he was hoping for.   
“No.” Headmaster Lecter responded immediately. “I don’t believe you’ve learnt your lesson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably gonna be it for me! Work and worry is getting in the way. It was super fun while it lasted, though. Thank you everyone for you kind comments!


End file.
